


Sharing is Caring

by Gulo



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drunken sex, First Person, M/M, Polyamory, Porn Without Plot, Space Husbands, Stream of Consciousness, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gulo/pseuds/Gulo
Summary: Captain Kirk ramblingly brags about his beloveds.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a handwavey timeline, I forgot that even WoK was 15 years after the 5-year-mission. So this would happen more than "a decade" later. But I'm sure you get what I'm after here.

Vapor filled the steambath yurt with excruciating heat. It had never been hotter in there than it was now. I couldn't even stand up with my head in the hottest part, or else I'd feel faint. So I just sat contentedly watching as my two best friends fucked. Well, maybe "contented" isn't accurate -- I was palming myself, because it was incredibly exciting. 

I started reminiscing about the one and only time Bones and I had played around. It was after Pike and I had done the transfer ceremony of the Enterprise, and after that night's formal dinner. Parked at drydock with repairs complete, the ship was empty, saving for us, when we decided to sneak on. We drunkenly roamed the halls and dormant engine room for a while like two frat boys, until Bones invited me up to his quarters for a few more shots. 

"One more," I corrected prudently.

"Sure, sure," he winked. 

Turned out I was able to keep my word. McCoy was a little looser, but then, he was the one with ready access to all the hangover medicines. After handing me a glass of water by request he sat down with a huff, pulling at his brocaded collar. "Never worn this thing before, it's awful. I shoulda changed earlier." 

"Yeah, I know. I need another shower already. But don't let me stop you, this is your bunk after all." 

Then McCoy gave me a look that made me almost choke on my water. He leered at me. And I knew he was doing it only because I'd made that expression before. It was odd to have it turned on me, but, you know me. I enjoy flattery. It twitterpated me a bit. 

"If you say so boss," with a bit of flair, McCoy stood and started undoing the fasteners of his dress coat. He crossed the livingroom area to his shower door, opened it and started the water up. One by one I watched him shed his garments, the coat, undershirt, boots, trousers. Funnily, the underpants he saved for when he was just inside, dropping them outside the open door. McCoy's crooked fingers beckoned me in after him.

I was frozen still for about half a minute. I'd never done anything with another man before. Eventually I decided that was my only reason for hesitating. Everything else inside me said I should try this. So I took my clothes off and followed him in. 

At first we just shared the shower. The hot water was great, and he had some fancy soap I liked. We were both drunkenly talking codshit. Bones was a funny mix of shy, flirtatious and jocular, which I guess followed because I was too. I really liked it when I could see the gap in his tooth, because it was a big, real smile. 

Finally I stroked his shoulder and said, "Hey. You're cute. Want to play together?" He simpered, so I said, "You don't have to." But then he sidled into me and kissed me, and I drew him in close. 

"I just din't expect you to call me that. Yer a handsome one too, darlin'," he said huskily. He wasn't really that great a kisser, but I forgave him instantly. It's easy to. 

But it was really hot how much fun he had right from the start. We lazily jerked each other off for a good while. Dirty talking. That fucker is dirty. I loved it. He treated it like the singular experience it was. We swordfought. Frotted. Boasted and postured. Messily kissed as we fondled nuts and nips. He was so damn horny for me, I couldn't resist him. I got on my knees and asked him to sit on the molded ledge so I could suck him. He enjoyed it for a bit, but when he got sensitive I had to pause, and he sighed. 

"I'm glad you stopped... cuz... I really want you ta fuck me." 

Worth it to be dripping wet to grab the lube from his nightstand (I was the less drunk of us after all). He wanted me to take him from behind, but still craned his neck back for kisses. The intimacy of it was thrilling. I love it when anyone is attracted to me, but I really loved that he trusted me this much, already. I fucked McCoy nice and easy at first, til I got him cursing and begging for more -- always a goal in my lovemaking. Except he cursed a lot more than what I was used to. But he was so sweet. He called my name again and again and I guess that's where it stuck, that night. I've never protested. 

We didn't do anything else sexual after that, my hugs of course are always ample, the occasional cuddle or kiss as the situation calls for it. But now I was happily watching my husband do the same to him, for the first time. 

Well, technically, it was their second. They'd woken me up in the tent with their very first spontaneous, chaste morning kiss, then with my blessing went off to find a bush so I could sleep in. Snooze I did, but at this point I was more than ready to watch.

Now, Spock's kisses. GeezLouise. No one's ever kissed me like this man. I don't think you have to watch any movies, or anybody else, to know how to kiss. He puts his entire heart and soul into every moment of it, as only I could. He does me proud, he's so good at it. So, watching Spock compell Bones to be still, and be in the moment of the kiss, it's as ecstatic as it is funny. Those two. 

Anyway, watching them watching me tug it as I watched Spock slide into our lovely friend, was about the most turned on I was in recent memory. It made me think back to earlier this year when Spock was having blood fever again. That was the real sexual awakening for him. Spock doesn't sweat, but he still enjoys the heat and vapor; we were sitting in the homemade outdoor steam bath we built together, just hanging out. We knew it was coming on soon but neither of us quite knew exactly when his instinct would overcome inhibition. Then I started noticing him looking at me, checking me out with lust in his eyes. Just for me. And not hiding it. I'd never been to a men's bathhouse before, but now I knew what that felt like. The rest of his blood fever played out exactly as you might think. I was terribly, wonderfully, terribly-wonderfully sore, but he didn't tear or break anything. 

But as a result of it, Spock discovered he had something of a libido. The fever had opened the floodgates. Now that he had expressed himself to me, he felt emboldened to continue, perhaps not that often, but regularly enough. Of course I was thrilled, absolutely, effusively, effervescently overjoyed to share myself completely with him, now my amazing husband. 

But when we told Bones about our consummation during a visit, and he chuckled that he was "jealous", we took him seriously. 

Spock did the eyebrow thing. 

"Jealous? What for?" I asked. I didn't think he had any residual feelings for me. Then I remembered, Spock. 

But he surprised us by shrugging and saying, "Why, jealous o' both you rascals. Yer happy together."

I talked to Spock about it. To his absolute blessed credit, he tried to play exclusive for as long as he could possibly hold out. I love him so much. But the heart wants what the heart wants. McCoy kept coming up in conversation and the way he talked about him, with his backhanded compliments about the doctor, made me keep wondering. So I did what I love to do to Spock, I teased him. 

I'm not in the habit of speaking so luridly, but I figured I should warm him up to what he'd have in store with Leonard. "I bet you'd love to fuck his brains right out of his head." 

"Notwithstanding your impressively colorful metaphorical language, Jim, I do not think that would solve anything." Failing to hide a furious blush. 

"No, but it'd feel great."

"I don't think that would solve anything, either."

"Not directly. But then you can move on. Because you can think more clearly. Right? See, being human is just like having a mini-pon farr, all the time. Gotta clean the pipes every once in a while. Am I talking logic, yet?" 

Still blushing, he just frowned and nodded as if to shut me up. 

I kept beating around the bush for a little while, chipping away at him. Then finally I spat out the story of how Bones and I played together that one night. As much as he is capable of it, he seemed a little shocked. But it evidently changed his mind. 

One morning Spock finally came to me with hat in hand and asked me how I'd feel about his swinging with Bones. I can't tell you how turned on I was for him to actually ask me. My man was realizing his full potential every day. 

"Then you will not be jealous, yourself?" he asked me. 

"Well, I am a little, of course. But I won't be, if you share with me. It's way more important that I see you both be happy." I spooned him tight and blithely rubbed my hardon against his butt. 

"... Do you need assistance?" he asked. 

"No, it's just a reaction. Don't mind me." 

I keep getting distracted here. Spock sliding into Bones to the hilt, bending him over the polished wood of the steam bath bench, their bodies slick with fresh steamy sweat, droplets clinging to their body hairs and shaken from them with each thrust. Their arms hooked around together and hands clasped in tight tenderness. Bones calling out Spock's name even more sweetly than he called mine, almost a decade ago, and cursing gruffly for more. Spock answering with a special sound, a sound even I hadn't heard from him yet, not even during the fever: a prolonged and low guttural growl, breathed right at McCoy's ear, as he penetrated the pocket of his ass in short, hot, tense strokes. 

Many times now I've been firsthand witness to seeing that tension finally leave Spock's face and body, at long last. I know him so well, yet I never get tired of it. Even still, seeing the tension dissolve between the two of them, transfigured into ecstasy, somehow made it all brand-new. 

"I knew you had it in ya, Spock," Bones panted, affectionately. 

When they finished McCoy submitted to yet another deep Spock-kiss, then the two of them flanked me with wandering, playful hands. That was great. McCoy got down and started paying me back for that old blowie. I saw a shade of jealousy on Spock's face! It was so funny. So I took advantage of the situation. "Why don't you get down there, too. You can take turns." 

Can I just say, sometimes it is good to be Captain. 

~<3~


End file.
